


The Shape We're In

by queenbookwench



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbookwench/pseuds/queenbookwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This 'verse (which is probably going to be several loosely inter-connected ficlets) came out of a thought experiment.   I'm ALL ABOUT the Duke/Audrey/Nathan OT3 in this fandom (even though I haven't actually WRITTEN them yet...oops!), but I also really value platonic friendship, especially between men and women.</p><p> So I challenged myself to write something where the 3 of them are very close but happily involved with other people.  What came out was this weird little AU, where everyone's troubles are lower-case, Lucy Ripley really was Audrey's bio mom, most people aren't dead, and everyone's had a LOT of therapy (well, OK, they're still trying to convince Duke & Audrey to go).</p><p>Be forewarned, this is going to be lots of plotless conversations about feelings (though hopefully ones that are at least somewhat in character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape We're In

Audrey laid her hand lightly on Chris's arm as he shrugged into his blazer; he turned toward her, and a wry, fond smile crossed his face.  It still kind of blew him away that this amazing woman seemed delighted to be with  _his_ misanthropic ass. 

Audrey's returning smile seemed to light her up as she spoke. "Tonight means a lot to me, and I'm really glad that you're going to be there. I know large groups of people aren't your favorite."

He huffed out a half-laugh, half-sigh. "Hey, at least it's not random people I don't know and have to make nice with. Believe it or not, Audrey, I actually don't hate your friends."

Audrey laughed. "Not even Duke?"

"Not even Duke. But you can never,  _ever_ tell him I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me. And you know, Julia's going to be there, if you have a sudden and overwhelming need to talk science."

"Julia's going to be way too busy flirting awkwardly with your shrink friend, what's her name--"

"Claire." Audrey supplied.

"--to want to talk science with me. Have you seen the two of them together? It's fucking hilarious.  And...also kind of adorable, but--"

"--I can never, ever tell them you said so, right. I know the drill.  Well, Nathan's usually up for a round of staring at the ocean and not talking.  He'll probably need a break at some point too."

"Speaking of Wuornos, is he okay? Because I feel like a lot of broken glass at this thing might be kind of downer."

Audrey sighed. "He's doing a lot better. And he and Jordan got back together, which...I don't know how to feel about that. I want to be happy for them both, but I worry that their issues feed off each other in a not good way..."

As he listened to Audrey mull over the relationship between her partner and Haven's scariest diner waitress/gun enthusiast, Chris had a startling realization. He actually cared about these people.  Even though they were still very much  _Audrey's_ friends, and he was still the guy who preferred marine life to human interaction any day of the week, Audrey Parker had somehow dragged him into being part of a friend group, a fucking  _community_. And he was surprisingly okay with that.


End file.
